


5 Times Tanya flirted with Steve even though he is taken and 1 time she finally got it

by DelightfulDonuts



Series: Steve, Bucky & Sandy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, 5+1 Things, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Crochet, Established Relationship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Knitting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teacher!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulDonuts/pseuds/DelightfulDonuts
Summary: 5 Times Steve's coworker Tanya did not understand that Steve was not interested, and 1 time she finally did.Or: Steve and Bucky are happily married, but Steve's coworker refuses to acknowledge it (or is just really oblivious).Set in the same universe as "I'm not alone (This love is unconditional)", but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve, Bucky & Sandy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	5 Times Tanya flirted with Steve even though he is taken and 1 time she finally got it

**Author's Note:**

> Tanya was just too good of a character to let go.
> 
> You do not have to have read the first part of the series, but it might help to provide some context. If you are too lazy (I would be too):
> 
> Steve and Bucky are married and have an adopted daughter, Sandy. Steve had retired as Captain America and now teaches at a primary school. Bucky comes to pick up his family at school but has a panic attack. 
> 
> The panic attack is only mentioned, the PTSD is implied.
> 
> Also I have no idea how US schooling system work so sorry for any mistakes.

1.

When Steve had applied for the position of teacher, Tanya was the first person of the school he spoke with.

Apparently the head teacher had been on maternity leave ("For the umpteenth time", Tanya had sighed) and the task of interviewing new teachers had befallen on her. 

The interview hadn't actually been that bad. It had been a little uncomfortable when he walked in and it dawned on Tanya that Steve is actually Captain America. Or was, he was retired now. 

He forgot sometimes.

After the initial shock and the exchange of pleasantries they had slipped into easy conversation.

"So, Captain America, Mister Rog.. Sir" Tanya stammered, laughing nervously.

"Just Steve is fine" He tried to put her at ease. He smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, okay, Steve. You can call me Tanya." 

It turned out the school was pretty desperate for a new year 2 teacher as the current one would be leaving for, you guessed it, maternity leave in about a months time. The fact that Steve was a man also helped, because at the moment there were only female teachers employed. 

Also he couldn't get pregnant. ("Huge plus!" Tanya had exclaimed, before clasping her hand over her mouth, realising what she said and apologising profusely. Steve hadn't minded and had actually led out a small, quite unmanly, giggle.)

The conversation carried on smoothly, mostly due to the fact that it was almost immediately clear that she wanted Steve for the position. He just hoped it was because of his qualifications, not because he used to be Captain America.

Within half an hour of him arriving, Tanya had already shown him where his classroom would be, and all the other necessary locations at the school. 

"..and here is the teachers lounge, we usually eat lunch here and some teachers grade work here before or after school. Sometimes we just go by each others classrooms and spend the breaks a little more... privately." She turned to look shyly at Steve, blinking her long eyelashes just a few times too much.

Steve brushed it off. Since having been enhanced with the serum, he got this all the time. He didn't think too much of it. 

Tanya seemed to have noticed the lack of effect her flirting had on Steve and coughed awkwardly "I think that is all, if we can return to my office, there are a few forms you need to sign." She said blankly.

Just a formality. Steve filled in all of his personal data and handed the papers back to Tanya.

Casting a quick glance on the paper, her eyebrow raised slightly when she read the first line.

/Steven Grant Rogers-Barnes/

2\. 

Despite having fought all kinds of creatures in his life, almost losing an arm or a leg in some of the fights, Steve doubted he had ever been this nervous. The first day of school is hard when you are a kid, but apparently doesn't get any easier when you are an adult.

When he reached the school entrance he let out a small sigh when he saw a familiar face. Tanya. 

It seemed like she had been waiting for him, as she visibly perked up when she spotted him.

"Steve!! Welcome on your first official day!" She said just a little too brightly. Steve was not a morning person.

"Let me walk you to class, today is going to be great. Some of the other teachers have already arrived, they can't wait too meet you, I told them all about your plans for a new craft station and they were all so delighted-!" She started rambling. She let her hand rest on Steve's left bicep to guide him inside. The hand stayed there for a few more seconds than necessary, but Steve didn't say anything, still trying to shake his mind awake properly and fighting the nerves.

Steve was thankful she led him straight to his classroom. The building was still a maze to him and he wanted to get a few minutes of peace before meeting all the other teachers. Tanya left him to it.

After putting all his things in the places he wanted them (order kept his stressed mind calm), he headed towards the teachers lounge, luckily remembering roughly where it was. 

There weren't too many people there, Steve just counted five women when doing a quick scan of the room. Half a lifetime of being Captain America had left him with an inescapable urge to scan every room he went into.

For a few seconds he stood awkwardly in the doorway, before coughing softly and stuttering out a "Erm.. Hi?"

All eyes were on him now.

"Oh my god, Tanya! I thought you were joking when you said Captain America was the new year 2 teacher!!" One of the teachers all but yelled, her eyes wide with shock. He thinks he actually saw one of the other teachers pinch herself in the arm to check if she was dreaming.

Tanya walked up behind Steve, sliding herself between his muscular body and the door frame to enter the lounge. 

"Have I ever lied to you about anything?" She said laughing, eyes bright. "Steve, were you able to find everything okay?" Steve just nodded at her, still not fully awake. 

"Girls, this is Steve, Steve these are Georgia, she teaches year 4, Harriet, year 1, Madelynn and Lillian, they both teach year 3, and last but not least, Elizabeth"

"Call me Lizzy, I teach year 5, like Tanya. Pleasure to meet you." The last women said, extending her hand so she could shake Steve's. He accepted. 

After introducing himself properly and shaking all of the women's hands (most of them holding on just a few moments longer than needed), he excused himself and asked Tanya how to get back to his own classroom again. All the women, bar Lizzy, eagerly offered to walk with him, but he politely declined, needing a few more minutes of peace before the chaos of the day would start.

When he turned his back towards the girls he could hear the women excitedly whisper behind his back. Interest peaked, he stopped briefly, hiding behind the open door.

"But he is so fit though, did you see his arms flex as he shook my hand? I would die to get my hands on those muscles" Georgia squealed.

"Do you think he is taken? He must be, who could say no to such a man?" He heard Lillian (or maybe Harriet?, he wasn't sure) ask.

"Guys, calm down, I'm pretty sure I felt a wedding ring when I shook his hand. Besides, why are you all so hung up on him? I thought you were married Georgia?" There was a slight hint of annoyance in Lizzy's voice.

"A girl can dream Liz, a girl can dream." Georgia said dreamily.

Steve shook his head smiling and walked away. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Bucky all about his day, and it hadn't even really started yet.

3\. 

Although Sandy had only been three months old when she was placed under Steve and Bucky's care, she did struggle with separation anxiety from time to time. 

When the time came she needed to be enrolled in school, Steve and Bucky decided it was best that she would attend the school Steve taught at, so he could keep an eye on her during the day. 

The first few months had been hard, Steve was often called from his classroom by the year 1 teacher because Sandy was inconsolably crying and asking for her Daddy. At first Steve and Bucky thought it was normal and tried to not think much of it, but after two months they decided that something needed to be done.

Harriet, the first year teacher, suggested that maybe a home visit would help. That way Sandy could get more acquainted with Harriet in a space that was familiar to her. 

Tanya had insisted to come along, to make sure everything went smoothly. She was acting head teacher after all.

(Steve was sure this was one of her attempts to get close to him again. He could just not shake her off. But they had also become good friends over the past few years, so he didn't really mind all that much.)

Harriet brought home made cookies and Steve made some of their good tea, the one they had brought back from their recent holiday to the UK.

Although he would loved to have been there, Bucky had to attend a therapy session that had been planned long in advance. Usually after the Wednesday session he would pick Steve and Sandy up from school, but the resurfacing of memories and emotions would probably exhaust him too much to be civil to new people visiting his home. Luckily Sam had agreed to let him crash on the couch for a bit.

Deciding not to jump right in, they let Sandy play a little so she could get used to the new presences in the room. She was quietly painting in the corner of the room, her favorite teddy tucked firmly underneath her arm.

"You have a lovely house Steve, very homey." Tanya said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "I love the style, gorgeous combination between modern and vintage." She let her eyes wander, taking everything in. Her gaze rested on the collection of picture frames above the fireplace. They were mostly pictures of Sandy as a baby with the occasional family photo. 

"Thank you, though I must admit my influences in the decoration were limited." Steve chuckled. When they had decided to get a place of their own instead of living at the Avengers Tower, Bucky had been uncontrollably enthusiastic. He had immediately made a Pinterest board of all the interiors he liked and even started up a few DIY projects. Steve hadn't really minded, he loved seeing Bucky passionate about something again, just like he had been before the war.

"Oh, you had friends help? Or was the place already furnished when you moved in?" Harriet tried to feign interest, not really paying attention as she was trying to not so obviously glance at Sandy the entire time.

Tanya's gaze had not shifted from the picture frames. Her brows had formed a frown.

"Well, actually my husb.." Steve stopped abruptly as he heard a crashing sound, followed by crying.

Sandy had knocked her painting supplies of the table and was now covered in watercolors. Her eyes, widened with shock, were filled with tears, as she looked up at Steve.

"Oh, darling, it's okay, it was an accident." Steve rushed to his daughters side to comfort her and get her out of the rainbow colored mess as quickly as possible. (She was wearing the dress Sarah had made for Steve before he was born, when she still believed he would be a girl. Bucky absolutely adored the garment and would never forgive Steve if it would be stained with paint.)

Holding Sandy close, he rushed to the bathroom to get her out of the dress and into the bath, not really paying attention to the offers of assistance from the two teachers in the living room.

-

They decided it was best for all involved to continue the visit some other time. 

-

The dress survived.

4\. 

Before the war Steve had never had the luxury to attend a school dance, always to sick or poor to actually go. Also, where would he get a date from, it's not like he could go with Bucky. He valued his life, thank you very much.

But it's 2020 now and apparently primary schools hosted school dances now. It was more like a child's birthday party times ten, but the kids all sounded very excited when it was announced, so it must be a big thing, Steve thought. 

Even though it wasn't much of a dance, there still had to be chaperones and Tanya had immediately signed up Steve, because "you are the only male teacher Steve, you have to be there. What if there is an intruder, or one of the kids gets stuck somewhere or there is a fire!" 

He sincerely hoped that he wasn't the only one who knew how to handle a fire extinguisher because that would be slightly alarming. (It wouldn't be the first time he would have to showcase his "expertise". Two months after he started at the school one of the teachers had managed to set the toaster on fire in the lounge's kitchen. Steve, being ever alert, had grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire within a few seconds. If he saw all the women drooling over his heroic actions he didn't let it show.) 

-

Of course Tanya had paired herself up with Steve. Why the chaperones even had to be in pairs was beyond Steve's comprehension. But he had grown to kinda like being around Tanya. Apparently she was an avid knitter too, so they had something to bond over.

(Steve had taken up knitting again after coming out of the ice. His mother had taught him when he was younger and he found it calmed and grounded him after he woke up in a world so profoundly different from what he was used to.)

The kids were actually behaving themselves for once, making the chaperone's task very easy. Tanya and Steve filled the evening exchanging knitting and crochet patterns, despite Steve's refusal to learn crochet, making up an excuse about having not enough time to learn it. 

"But crochet is much more versatile, you can make tiny, intricate designs with it!" Tanya proceeded to show Steve some pictures of her crochet projects. "I have to take you to Knitty City some time, they have so many amazing patterns and yarns and fabrics, you have to see them!" And before he knew it they had the trip planned for next Saturday.

"Great, it's a date!" Tanya smiled. 

"Wha- Wait.. a date? Well- no?" A date? That was what she thought this was? He had to make clear that no, this could not be a date, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She looked so content.

Just as he was about to try to explain to her that he had a husband who would most likely not appreciate it if he went on a date with someone else, his attention was needed elsewhere.

"Mister Rogers-Barnes, Kyle put Timmy's head in the toilet again!" 

He would try to talk to Tanya some other time.

5\. 

He didn't actually manage to explain to Tanya that the trip to the yarn store was not a date and before he knew it, Saturday arrived.

Bucky had actually laughed out loud in his face when he told him what Tanya had said to him. "Oh Stevie, always to polite to say no to people, that's why I love you, punk." He ruffled Steve's hair and kissed his nose. (Which Steve didn't mind because Bucky used to do it all the time when he was still small Steve. It made him feel safe.) 

Tanya was right, they did have amazing patterns and yarns and fabrics. Steve could not keep staring at all the pretty colors, wanting to run his hands along the meters long shelves filled with hundreds of balls of wool and cotton. 

"You'll catch a fly if you keep your mouth open any longer." Tanya chuckled.

Steve blushed. "It's just all so..." His eyes had wandered of once again

"Pretty? Colorful? Overwhelming? Isn't it wonderful? I am absolutely in love with this store, I would live here if I could."

'Bucky should see this', Steve thought, 'he would not believe his eyes.' Although not a fan of knitting himself, Bucky was a fan of all the creations Steve made for him, from socks to sweaters, from blankets to tea cosies. 

Steve took out his phone so he could snap a few pictures. 

"You know, you can actually buy some yarn and take it home with you if you want? Much better than a picture." Steve turned his attention to Tanya, who already had her arms filled with several different colors of yarn. 

"I just really want to show Bucky, this store is amazing" Steve mumbled as he continued taking pictures, making sure to include every wall and shelf he could see.

"Who?" Tanya asked with a frown on her face. 

"Bucky, my husb-" Steve started, but was brought to a silence when a tiny woman approached them.

"Taking pictures of my private property without asking, I see? You must have some nerve." She placed her hands on her hips, looking sternly at Steve.

"Oh madam, no, I am so sorry, I will delete them immediately.. I am so sor-" Steve stammered.

"Just kidding dear, take all the pictures you want, I love it when people are amazed by my store. I'm Meredith by the way. Take your time and if you need anything, you know where to find me." she said, directing the last part at Tanya.

"She's a sweetheart really, just likes to intimidate any one I bring to the store. Thinks no man is good enough for me."

Oh right, Tanya still thought this was a date. Steve should really have clarified that it wasn't.

-

Steve returned home with 20 new balls of yarn and a blush on his cheeks. Bucky didn't stop laughing for hours.

-

Bucky's new sweater was finished six days later.

+1

The strange, dark dressed man with the metal arm leaned against the school gate did raise a little suspicion in Tanya's mind.

They had had intruders before, but this man seemed totally out of it. Eyes closed, hands clenched into fists, he didn't seem te be aware of his surroundings at all.

Her first instinct was to call Steve, he would know what to do. He used to be Captain America after all.

But before she could turn around to try to find Steve in the school, he was already running outside, Sandy in tow. 

They crouched down next to the man and seemed instantly lost in private conversation. Tanya could not hear what they were saying, but saw the strange man look up to Steve with big teary eyes. 

So, a friend maybe? Brother? No not brother, Steve didn't have a brother, she remembered from the Smithsonian. (When she went there she hadn't really paid attention to any exhibit other than the one about Steve. And even when at the Captain America section, she had mostly just stared at the massive stone replica of Steve for an embarrassing amount of time.)

She looked over at Steve, Sandy and the stranger again. A huge crowd had formed between Tanya and the trio, but she could vaguely make out what was happening. All of a sudden the man grabbed Sandy's hand.

Tanya sprung into alert mode. That man better not be touching any of her kids (yes, she was one of those teachers, who called her students her children) inappropriately. 

But Sandy stayed calm and actually extended her other arm as well, so the man could wrap her in a hug.

What was happening? Who was this man? Tanya looked around trying to find another teacher. Maybe Harriet knows, she has been to Steve's house many times. She must be here somewhere. 

Her quest came to a halt when she saw the crowd began to move. They were slowly moving away from the scene that had unwrapped before their eyes to make space to let the three people through.

"Tanya, I am so sorry for all the commotion, but I have to take Bucky home now. I don't know exactly what happened but I think he had a panic attack. Please tell the parents I am sorry for what happened but that everything is fine." Steve explained as they passed her. Sandy was resting against his left shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His right hand was clasped tightly in the hand of the strange man.

She stood confused as she watched them walk away, closing her mouth once she realized she must have opened it in her bewilderment.

"Aren't they cute?" Harriet showed up beside her. "So sad that Bucky has to fight this PTSD crap, but he is so lucky to have a husband like Steve by his side."

Husband? 


End file.
